Nobody
The Nobody is the empty vessel, remained after the person's heart leaves it's host, becoming a Heartless in the process, while the body operates on it's own, without the need of emotions and morals. In spite of this, the Nobody is stronger than the Heartless, in terms of strenght and durance against foes. They appear as one of the main antagonists of the video game installment Kingdom Hearts II, serving as the primary minions of the the Organization XIII, while also they appear as minor player players in the villains tournaments, most notably in the second Disney Villains War. Disney Villains War 2 Killing The Heartless When Maleficent and her allies entered the Multiverse, the leader of the Organization, Xemnas sent the Luna Diviner to deal with the recently fallen warrior, Shan Yu. At his arrival, when Saix was ambused by Shan Yu's Heartless, he summoned the Dusks Nobodies to dispatch the enemies. With their new powers, they were strong enough to defeat the Heartless with a single blow. After Shan Yu was buried alive in the snow by Saix's weapon powers, they were teleported to the Organization's stronghold, unbestknown to them that the snow did not killed the Hun Warrior after all. Summoned By The Silent Hero Later when Xemnas learned that Shan Yu was still alive and Marluxia was slain by Maleficent's dark magic, leaving the Castle Oblivion as a base for Maleficent's actions, he ordered Lexaeus to deal with the swordman Captain Hook and his previous target, Shan Yu. The Silent Hero confronted the two swordmen and summoned the Dusks to eliminate the two threats. While they manage to wound the two foes, it didn't stopped for them to retaliate, with Shan Yu delivering the fatal blow, killing the stongest member of the Organization, before fading out to the darkness. The Nobodies on the other hand teleport to the Organization's stronghold. The Battle In The Skies When the final showdown began, Xemnas sent his creatures in the skies of the World That Never Was, fighting Charles F. Muntz and his dogs in his zeppelin. Although some of them were dispatched by the old adventure's gunshots, the other Nobodies were able to deal with Charles F. Muntz's dogs. Fighting The Dark Side With the deaths of the Organization's members, save for Xaldin and Larxene, after the events of the Battle in the World That Never Was and of Kingdom Hearts, the remain Nobodies were controlled by the Whirlwild Lancer. During his fight with the masked boy, Vanitas, Xaldin summoned the Twillight Thorn, to deal with Vanitas's dark minion, the Darkside. While the Nobody manages to stun the dark beast, it leaves his guard down, leaving for the Darkside to retaliate. The result blow kills the giant Nobody, fading it from the existence. It is unknown what happened to the Nobodies afterwards, but since all of the Organization members were killed by their enemies, it is assumed that they perished along with them. 338px-Nobody dusk.jpg|Dusk Nobody Kh2-sniper.jpg|Sniper Nobody Creeper KH 2.jpg|Creeper Nobody Kh2-dragoon.jpg|Dragoon Nobody Dancer.jpg|Dancer Nobody Gambler.jpg|Gambler Nobody Assassin KH 2.jpg|Assassin Nobody Berserker.jpg|Berserker Nobody 200px-Samurai KHII.png|Samurai Nobody 150px-Sorcerer KHII.png|Sorcerer Nobody Images7.jpg|Twilight Thorn 318px-Xemnas (Dragon) 1st Fight KHII.png|Xemnas's First Dragon Nobody Form Kh2-xemnas-dragon.png|Xemnas's Second Dragon Nobody Form Knighthead.png|Knight Head, Gummi Ship Nobody Bombbellg.png|Bomb Bell, Gummi Ship Nobody Gatling Ship.jpg|Gatling Ship, Gummi Ship Nobody Shield B KHII.png|Shield, Gummi Ship Nobody U.F.O. B KHII.png|U.F.O, Gummi Ship Nobody Bomber B KHII.png|Bomber, Gummi Ship Nobody 185px-Mad Rider.png|Mad Rider, Gummi Ship Nobody Hexring.png|Hex Ring, Gummi Ship Nobody Cyclopes.jpg|Cyclops, Gummi Ship Nobody Speeder.jpg|Speeder, Gummi Ship Nobody Ringtank.png|Ring Tank, Gummi Ship Nobody Tank Nobody.jpg|Tank, Gummi Ship Nobody Megatank.jpg|Mega Tank, Gummi Ship Nobody Grapler.jpg|Grappler, Gummi Ship Nobody Mysticflyer.png|Mystic Flyer, Gummi Ship Nobody Spikedrollerg.png|Spiked Roller, Gummi Ship Nobody Phoenix B KHII.png|Phoenix, Gummi Ship Nobody Spider Nobody Gummi Ship.jpg|Spider, Gummi Ship Nobody Mini Cruiser KHII.png|Mini Cruiser, Gummi Ship Nobody Cruiser KHII.png|Cruiser, Gummi Ship Nobody Main Cruiser.jpg|Main And Big Cruiser, Gummi Ship Nobody 185px-Core.png|The Core Of The Main Cruiser, Gummi Ship Nobody Category:Disney Villains Category:CGI Villains Category:Organization XIII Category:Nobody Category:Minion Category:Disney Villains War Category:Video Game Villains Category:Video Game Villains War Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains And Bosses Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Villains Battles